Night of Scares
Night of Scares is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on March 4, 2013. It is the sixty-fourth episode overall. Synopsis As the night continues, Gordon fights to get his son back. Bruce and Tim fly to the League of Assassins to ask for their help in stopping all of the madness, while Kate and Damien protect the streets. Two-Face now leads the mafia, due to him being the one to kill Maroni and decides to put Riddler and Joker to death. Plot 24 hours earlier, Maggie is awake when the power went out. She sees Ryder is asleep and decides to try and protect the people stuck on the streets. She walks out but is immediately kidnapped by Scarecrow. She awakens and Scarecrow tells her that he plans to release his new fear gas into Gotham that will last an eternity. Maggie asks him why he would do this and Scarecrow tells her it is fun. He also tells her that he needs to test it out on someone. Maggie pleads with him to stop but Scarecrow laughs and injects her with it. She begins to see Flamingo and Ryder together and a bear attacking a family at a picnic. She also sees Ryder being shot by masked figures. She yells out for help. In the present, Ryder and Allen continue their search for Maggie. Allen tries to call her but Ryder warns him no one will answer. They hear a phone ringing from a block away and run over to the spot. Allen hangs up and the phone shuts up. Ryder takes a look and confirms it is Maggie's phone. Allen tells him they can try to find fingerprints on it. They take it to the GCPD where they get the medical examiner, Smith. Smith examines it and finds matches for Maggie, Ryder, and Scarecrow. Allen and Ryder leave to find Scarecrow. Bruce and Tim realize that they can't stop all this alone. Bruce tells Kate to watch over Damien and try to protect people. Kate nods and Bruce and Tim leave in the Batjet for the League of Assassins. They arrive and ask for Ra's' help in defeating the villains. Ra's agrees and has his henchmen join Bruce and Tim on the way back. James yells for help in the warehouse but Cameron tells him no one can hear him. Riddler and Hush enter and ask Cameron why he wants the kid. Cameron tells him that if it wasn't for the Joker he would have a family with Barbara, with James as his son. James tells him he will never be his son. Two-Face is abducted by men in black and awakens in the mafia mansion. Two-Face asks them why he is there. A man tells him that when a don is killed, the killer is the new don. Two-Face tells him he does not work in groups, only duos. They tell him he can rule over Gotham and do anything he wants. He stops before walking out and smiles. He tells them to bring Riddler and the Joker to him. Several henchmen leave the mansion. Scarecrow converts his liquid fear gas into actual gas and puts it into several bombs, which he loads onto his plane. Scarecrow tells Maggie that he now knows it works and he doesn't need her anymore. He throws her off the plane. Maggie yells for help and begins to think she is dead due to the fear gas. Ryder and Allen see the plane and see a woman falling off. Ryder tries to see where she will land and tries to catch her. Clark, in the Daily Planet, sees this and decides to risk his identity. He flies out of the building and catches Maggie mid-fall. Several people congratulate him and he flies back into the Daily Planet. He lands Maggie there and quickly gets into his Superman suit and flies Maggie down. Ryder thanks him and hugs him. Superman tries to leave but Ryder does not stop hugging him. Superman pries Ryder off and Ryder thanks him again. He takes a look at his face and remembers it from somewhere. Superman flies off. He tells Diana, Cat, and Steve he can fly them down now. Bruce, Tim, and the men land in Gotham and the henchmen spread out to catch the villains and stop the killing. Bruce and Tim catch up with Kate and Damien, but they tell them that Alfred was kidnapped by the Joker. Bruce and Tim get into their suits and they, Kate, and Damien spread out to find the Joker. Gordon tries to find James but is helpless. Gordon yells his name into the air, but there is no response. In the warehouse, James, Cameron, Riddler, and Hush hear this and James tries to yell back. The door opens and Cameron, Riddler, and Hush pull out guns. James yells no, but it is the mafia henchmen. They shoot Cameron and Hush and take Riddler. Hush is able to stand and he pulls the bullet out of his arm. Cameron, however, was shot in the chest. James realizes he is going to die and yells at Hush to help Cameron. Hush laughs and runs out of the warehouse. James watches as Cameron dies in front of him. Gordon hears James' screams now that the warehouse door is open. Gordon runs over and sees Cameron's body. Gordon asks James what happened as he unties him. James tells him about the mafia storming in and shooting Cameron and taking Riddler. Gordon gets James to safety in their apartment. Maggie, Ryder, and Allen run to Batman and Robin, where she tells them Scarecrow's plan. Batman and Robin get Superman and Diana and tell them about it. Scarecrow begins dropping bombs. Superman and Diana fly up there and catch each one. However, a bomb is missed by Superman and Diana, which Damien catches at the last second. Scarecrow is angry, but is soon arrested by the police. Bruce asks Maggie how she was cured when the gas was supposed to last forever. Maggie reveals it went away when she was falling to the ground. Bruce takes this into account in case Scarecrow ever returns. Riddler and Joker are brought to Two-Face. Two-Face taunts them about him finally being the one in charge. However, Batman, Robin, Superman, Batwoman, Diana, and Damien show up and Joker and Riddler are able to escape. Two-Face is taken by the Joker and the heroes are finally able to dismantle the mafia once and for all. Two-Face is brought by Joker to his base of operations. Two-Face sees Alfred chained up. An extra set of chains is next to Alfred, where Joker places Two-Face. Joker tells Two-Face he also has Harley. Two-Face yells at him to free her. The Joker laughs and leaves Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Christian Cooke as Smith Trivia *This episode achieved 15.41 million U.S. live viewers. *Tom Hardy, Emma Stone, Adewale AKinnuoye-Agbaje, David Zayas, and Margot Robbie do not appear in this episode as Bane, Stephanie Brown, Killer Croc, Sal Maroni, and Harley Queen. *This episode received critical acclaim. It scored a 90% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 90 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 9.1/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Chris Pine and Jeremy Irons as Steve Trevor and Alfred Pennyworth. *This episode is rated TV-14 for V.